


Missed Call

by CombineTheKitchens



Series: Tumblr Requests - Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Single Dad!Patton, Teacher!Logan, Wrong Number AU, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: Patton gets a call from an unknown number. Is this a potential friend or a simple mistake?





	Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: nightmare mention, hospital mention, major exhaustion

**Missed Call From: Unknown - 11:37 am**

_ Wed, March 13, 11:42 am _

-> Hi there! So sorry I missed your call. I don’t believe I recognize your number

Unknown: My apologies. It seems I contacted the wrong number 

-> Oh, okay then! Hope you have a good day, kiddo!

_ Wed, March 13, 4:58 pm _

Unknown: This has been in the back of my mind all day. You actually referred to me as “kiddo”?

-> Well, yeah! It’s kinda my thing

Unknown: You are an incredibly interesting person. Would you mind if we continued talking sometime? 

-> Of course not! I’m always up for making new friends

Unknown: Excellent. I am Logan Fahim.

-> Patton Hart!

_ Thurs, March 14, 1:42 am _

-> Good night, Logan! Sweet Dreams!

_ Thurs, March 14, 7:40 am _

Logan: May I inquire why you were awake at 1:42 in the morning?

-> Oh I’m silly! I didn’t even realize the time

-> My son had a nightmare :(

Logan: That is unfortunate. How is he currently?

-> He’s still asleep right now. The little guy is cuddled up right against me

Logan: And how did you sleep, Patton?

-> Ah um as well as I could, I guess

Logan: You guess? 

-> It’s nothing. Don’t worry about little ole’ me

Logan: Although we have only recently been acquainted, I have the right to

Logan: Feel concerned, I suppose.

-> Gosh Logan! You’re makin me blush all silly

-> Uh oh! The kiddo is awake. Talk later Lo!!!

Logan: I made you

Logan: Blush?

_ Fri, March 22, 12:00 pm _

-> Heya, Lo! How’s your day going?

Logan: My day is adequate so far. How is yours?

-> Pretty good, I must say! I got my son a new puzzle so he’s doing that and we have a playdate planned at 2:30

Logan: Sounds like an active day. May I ask a question? I hope it doesn’t come off as impolite.

-> Go ahead! I’m sure I won’t mind!

Logan: Very well. Are you unemployed?

-> Oh, I am! We live with my brothers, so they pay rent while I cook and clean!

Logan: That is quite beneficial, I must say.

-> Why thank you! I gotta go make lunch now. Text ya soon!

Logan: Have fun, Patton.

_ Fri, March 22, 4:28 pm _

-> I’m back! Just put my boy down for a nap and I got some time to chat. How was your day?

Logan: Welcome back. Mine was satisfactory. And how was yours?

-> Well that’s great! Mine was tiring, but rewarding!

Logan: That must be good. Why can’t you take a nap along with your son? If you are tired, getting rest would be salutary.

-> While that is true, I gotta get dinner ready for the rest of the boys. Plus there’s the laundry, getting them to shower, family movie night, and I can’t forget the cats!

Logan: That seems like quite a lot for one person. 

-> Oh no it’s quite easy because I get to teach the kiddo useful life skills!

Logan: You have cats? 

Logan: I understand your reasoning, but you need to look after yourself as well.

-> Gosh, Logan! And here I thought you were all business, no emotion

-> And yes we have three! One tabby, one siamese mix, and a purrsian!

Logan: What gave you that idea?

-> When we first started talking, you only wanted to continue because I seemed “interesting”

Logan: I

Logan: I did say that, didn’t I?

Logan: I assure, I do not believe I think that way any longer. While you are incredibly interesting, I have come to view you less as a study subject and more as

Logan: a friend

-> Dgaubobovebgeuigrtioirbcncbououw

Logan: Are you alright? Should I call someone?

-> Logan!! 

Logan: Yes, that is my name.

-> I gotta get the kiddo now, but thank you! You’re my friend too!

_ Tues, March 26, 8:53 am _

Logan: Good morning, Patton. I just wanted to inform you that I have the day from work today and would not be opposed to conversing with you.

-> who are u and why you texting daddy

Logan: I am a friend of Patton. And you are?

-> I'm Virgil whos Patton

Logan: This is Patton’s phone, is it not?

-> u talk funny this daddy's phone

Logan: Ah, I understand now. Where is your dad?

-> sleeping next to me with cats

Logan: Is he tired?

-> no he's sleeping cause he hungry

Logan: Well that doesn’t seem very productive.

-> u not very smart are you

Logan: I’ll have you know, I work as a high school chemistry teacher.

-> wow ur really dumb even daddy makes more money than you

Logan: I am being verbally attacked by a child

-> not a child I’m six

Logan: You write very well for a six-year-old. Does your dad’s phone correct what you’re typing?

-> daddy doesn’t have autocorrect

Logan: Incredible. Where are your uncles?

-> work

-> daddy waking up bye bye dumb teacher

Logan: Farewell, Virgil.

_ Tues, March 26, 10:22 am _

-> Bdfbhiuwviejkamzmcbeuqbufobqu

Logan: Patton?

-> I should really put a password on my phone

-> Sorry about him. He gets sassy when he’s bored

Logan: It is quite alright. Our interaction was very entertaining. How was your sleep?

-> Well I’m glad the two of you had fun. I slept pretty well for once! I feel refreshed and energized

-> I didn’t know you were a teacher! Where do you teach?

Logan: Pardon?

-> Well your number has the same area code as mine, and you told my boy what you do for a living, so I assumed you work in my city!

Logan: I didn’t even make that connection. Very astute, Patton.

-> :D

Logan: I work at Thomas Sanders High School. It’s relatively new so I understand if you don’t know it.

-> That’s my brother’s school! 

Logan: what

-> Yea! My brother is Thomas

Logan: Your last names are different, though.

-> Different dads!

Logan: And your other brother?

-> Roman! He’s the vice principal, I believe.

Logan: How often are you at the school?

-> Never, really. I’m busy with Virgil and the cats and the house, remember?

Logan: Yes, I recall. How is he, by the way?

-> He’s good. He’s practising his writing since he decided to do that while I slept. Educational discipline is my speciality.

Logan: That’s very responsible of you. Your son is incredibly smart. Is he trouble?

-> Oh, not all! He just gets bored. All I gotta do is put on some music and the little guy just writes and reads. I’m very proud of him

Logan: That is very beneficial parenting on your part, Patton.

-> Why thank you, Lolo!

Logan: Lolo?

-> Yea! Thought Logan is too serious for one of my best friends

Logan: ah well thank you pat

Logan: i must go now

_ Sun, April 6, 12:28 am _

-> dumb teacher man!

-> wake up!!!1!!!!11!!!!!1!!!11

Logan: Virgil?

-> daddy past out and my uncles’ arent here what do I do

Logan: Deep breathes, Virgil. Do you know your house address?

-> yes

Logan: Can you tell it to me? I also want you to call 911, okay?

-> daddy trusts you but I don't know what you look like

Logan: [attachtment delivered]

-> you're pretty!

Logan: Thank you. Can you tell me your address now?

-> [attachtments delivered]

Logan: Pictures of the street sign and house number. Very smart, Virgil. Please go back inside now and call the emergency number.

-> kay are you coming over?

Logan: Yes. I’m getting in the car now. Do you need me to call you?

-> yes, please

Logan: Call me when you get off the phone with the emergency people, okay, bud? 

-> kay

**Call Duration: 13 minutes**

When his dad’s friend said he was at their house, Virgil began to get scared for his and his father’s safety. What is the dumb teacher killed them? What if he hurt his daddy? Would he be mad at Virgil for calling him a dumb teacher? 

So lost in his head, Virgil almost didn’t hear the strong knock at the door. He stood from where he was beside his sleeping father and opened the door. The man looked just like his picture, but more pretty. Virgil grabbed the teacher’s sleeve and pulled him in the house. 

“Daddy is over there,” he told the teacher after closing the door. 

He led the way and sat down next to Patton once more. The teacher man started checking his breathing and heartbeat. The loud sound of a siren grew louder every second.

When the doctor people came to the house, Virgil ended up being hugged by his dad’s dumb teacher friend. He was surprisingly warm and felt safe.

‘I don’t think he’s all that dumb anymore’ Virgil thought to himself before dozing off. 

When Patton awoke, his head had a throbbing pain. He opened his eyes to his family surrounding the hospital bed he lay in. There was also an attractive man holding his sleeping son. The only thing separating the family from the prying eyes of others was a beige curtain.

“W-what,” he cut off his words with a cough. Quickly, Roman stood and handed him a plastic cup filled with tap water. While it wasn’t very refreshing, the water did clear the dryness from his throat. He opened his mouth to talk again when Thomas stopped him. 

“You overworked yourself again. Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t sleeping? Or even eating?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. I was doing fine.”

The handsome man spoke next.

“Every time I asked you, you lied about sleeping, didn’t you?”

“Logan?”

A confirming smirk graced the man’s features. Patton knew he was beginning to become attracted to the faceless man he had been texting, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t thinking of marriage at this moment.

The boys brought Patton up to speed and the doctor had him speak to a psychiatrist. A new schedule was made for the family. 

It took a year for Logan and Patton to start dating and another three until they wed. Logan switched jobs, with lots of encouragement on behalf of Virgil. Virgil first called Logan “Papa” at his fifth-grade graduation. Thomas and Roman welcomed Logan to the family with open arms. The five were happy together and nothing could change that.


End file.
